


The History of Jorvik

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex tells Louisa about what Jorvik used to be like before everything went wrong.





	The History of Jorvik

“So, O Wise One, tell me about the history of Jorvik,” said Louisa, lying down beside her friend on South Hoof’s cushiony grass and looking up at the stars. Alex turned her head, smirking at her.

“Long ago, Jorvik was nothing but an empty rock in the sea,” said Alex. Louisa nudged her.

“I know that, you idiot, go more recent,” said Louisa. “What was this place like before I came here and everything went wrong?”

“Hey, that makes it sound like you wrecked everything,” said Alex, poking Louisa’s belly. Louisa squeaked. 

“Before GED came, then,” said Louisa.

“Better but things started going wrong before that,” said Alex. “When I finished school, actually. Maybe it’s the universe punishing me for focusing on my studies instead of my job as a Soul Rider.” She looked down thoughtfully, and Louisa poked Alex’s chin.

“You’re not allowed to be down on yourself either,” said Louisa. She did the math and frowned. No wonder Alex thought she was being punished.

“Things started going wrong when Anne went missing,” said Alex, confirming her suspicions. “But you want to know what Jorvik was like before that, not how everything started to fall apart.”

“I want a happy conversation,” said Louisa. “It’s my job as your friend to make you happy and keep you happy.”

“Alright then,” said Alex. “Get comfortable, because explaining all of this might take a while.”

“We have literally nothing better to do,” said Louisa. Alex smiled at her, and began speaking.

“This place used to be a lot emptier. I guess GED brought jobs and people, and so did Dark Core when they started back up. I know, I know, no sadness. Sorry, I guess it’s a hero trait to get all mopey and long-winded. Anyway, there weren’t that many races, but they were much harder. All the stables in the area used to compete with each other, which was great if you were working there. Now I guess they’re too busy just trying to stay open.”

“That’s only true for two, maybe three stables,” said Louisa. “Moorland Stables was struggling to get rid of GED, Nathalie is struggling to keep New Hillcrest Stables open, and I’m pretty sure that Herman was fighting so hard to get rid of GED partly to save his own stables.”

“Who’s telling the story?” Alex challenged. Louisa shut up. “Very good. Well, I guess you’re right, though. Anyway, there never used to be that many championships. The locals used to win medals in the races, though, so I guess that counts. You get money for the top speed now, right?” Louisa nodded. “Yeah, thought so. And it was really hard to get the top speed because the races were so hard. I guess maybe the races were made easier to keep the riders safer. Safety has been a huge concern for everyone recently, what with so many people going missing and so many accidents. We used to be able to care for our horses anywhere too, not just near the stables. Maybe that’s another safety thing, I don’t know.”

“They’re right to worry,” said Louisa. “Sonja went riding and got hurt because a rune stone startled her horse. Lisa went riding and got attacked and shoved into a hell dimension.”

“And that’s just on the horse, can you imagine if you were cleaning your horse’s hooves and it got startled?” Alex shivered at the thought. “Especially one of those big Shires you have.”

“That’d be awful,” said Louisa. “Anything else?”

“There were care stations scattered throughout Jorvik that you could sleep in and get more water for your horse at,” said Alex. “Some were converted into shops but I saw one in the Mirror Marshes that still looks the same. It’s just missing the water trough and it’s got spare crates of stuff in it, but it even has the same campfire spot in front of it.”

“I wondered what that was,” said Louisa.

“Yeah, and the nights used to be so much darker,” said Alex. “We didn’t have those weird ground lights that popped up. Or secret doors, as you call them.” Louisa grinned at her. “The races were still run by young girls, though. That much hasn’t changed.”

“And what about you?” asked Louisa. “And your friends?”

“Well, you know about my personal relationships,” said Alex. “But I used to compete in cross country races a lot. I even ran a few races at different times throughout the year. There was one in winter near Pine Hill called Frostbite.”

“Named after a certain someone?” asked Louisa.

“Yeah, my ice queen,” said Alex, smiling fondly. “That was a pretty tricky one. And there were other races. I had to help the riders a few times if they got stuck or hurt. One quick little healing rune could do wonders to create a miraculous recovery.”

“And the others?” asked Louisa. “Anne did dressage, right?”

“Yes, she loved it,” said Alex. “In summer, though, she had a jumping competition at the Snake Bite Ranch summer camp. I had a race called the Hilltop Hop there. That was fun but tricky. And of course Linda had all the jumping competitions, but in spring she created a dressage competition. Every spring, she tried so hard to make it perfect. And of course, she always succeeded. She also had barrel racing in the summer.”

“Now what about my girlfriend?” asked Louisa, rolling onto her stomach and putting her chin in her palms.

“I was waiting for you to ask,” said Alex. “Lisa had cross country competitions too, and dressage in the spring. In summer, for some reason, she hung out in a swamp, of all places, and ran a race there.”

“I didn’t take you for someone who would worry about swamps,” said Louisa.

“In summer? With all those bugs and the humidity and just ugh.” Alex shuddered.   
“But she liked it. She’s weird like that.”

“And I love weird like that,” said Louisa. “Anything else you can tell me about Jorvik before everything went wrong?”

“Nothing I’m allowed to tell you,” said Alex. “But you’ll get there one day, I promise.” She patted Louisa’s head.

“Yeah, the locals of Jorvik will tell me all about it someday,” said Louisa. “Thanks for telling me what you could, though. It was interesting.”

“Anytime,” said Alex. Her gaze drifted back up to the stars. “What’s your sign?”

“Libra. Why?” said Louisa.

“That means you and Lisa are compatible,” said Alex, grinning. “Not that there was any doubt about that.”

“What’s her sign?” asked Louisa. Alex looked at her, grinning.

“I’m so glad that you’re a believer like me,” said Alex. “She’s a Taurus, so you know what to look for in the horoscopes.”

“Thanks,” said Louisa. She wasn’t surprised at all that Alex also believed in astrology. She probably read Tarot cards too.


End file.
